This invention relates to a continuous business form assembly and, more specifically, to a continuous, filled envelope assembly.
Continuous, filled envelope assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,308; British Patent No. 1,128,634 and Norwegian Patent No. 126673. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,308, known continuous, filled envelope assemblies have included insert webs each including inserts extending laterally from a single, continuous, non-marginal feed strip, and insert webs each including inserts extending from two continuous, marginal feed strips. While these assemblies may have proven useful, the first does not have an advantage of the second, which is accurate feeding of the insert webs with the envelope webs. The second does not have an advantage of the first, which is laterally abbreviated insert webs capable of being fed and collated independent of the envelope webs.